


All In

by KaleKayak



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Hyungwon, Angst, Changed their ages, Child Abuse, Family, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, No Romance, Orphans, Soft Chae Hyungwon, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Teenagers, The Clan, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleKayak/pseuds/KaleKayak
Summary: Just me trying to put a story to All In and possibly Fighter and Beautiful as well. It's just an interpretation so it might not be 100% accurate to the music video.I've changed their ages so Shownu and Wonho are 19, Kihyun and Minhyuk are 17, Hyungwon is 16, Jooheon is 15 and Changkyun is 14.
Kudos: 16





	All In

A group of seven boys wandered the uneven streets, weaving through the vendors selling their wares and the soldiers that seemed to be lurking at every corner. They ignored the dirty looks that the latter gave them since that hadn’t done anything to attract their attention; not yet at least.

Shownu was the natural leader of the group despite being one of the quieter ones. He was the oldest, just being shy of 20 years old, and acted as the “dad” of the other six. He worked on repairing houses to make money to take care of his sick father who had been bedridden for over a year. He hadn’t been able to make much progress because of the low wages and the high price of the medicine. 

Next was Wonho. Although he was built like a tank, the 19-year-old had a heart of gold and was too emotional for his own good. He was always taking care of the other 6 and made sure that they were eating well. He had recently been kicked out of the orphanage, where those without parents lived because he was technically an adult now and ended up living with Shownu. He had been looking for a job to pay back Shownu’s kindness with but had been unsuccessful in his search.

Minhyuk and Kihyun were both 17 and were abandoned at the orphanage around the same time. The two grew up together and constantly bickering over everything. Despite their closeness, the two were never different in terms of personality. Minhyuk was the one who tried to make everyone laugh. If one of them was having a bad day, then Minhyuk was their to cheer them up, especially the younger ones. He loved kids and would always be fussing over the little kids at the orphanage and playing with them. Kihyun was quieter and more reserved. This was due to the deformation in his legs that was caused by an accident he had as a baby. Nobody knew exactly what had happened, but his legs couldn’t support his weight, leaving him to use crutches at all times. He would often wake up with pain shooting up and down his legs, and it would get even worse on rainy days. It was days like that where the two could put their differences aside and find comfort in one another’s presence. Minhyuk would lighten the mood and try to get Kihyun's mind off the numbing pain. When Kihyun had good days, he would be in a much better mood and enjoyed cooking for everyone and cleaning up their living space. 

Jooheon and Changkun were the two youngest, 15 and 14 respectively. The two had almost polar opposite personalities, yet the two were inseparable. Jooheon was confident and got in trouble the most for the stupidest reasons. He enjoyed pickpocketing just because he could and other petty crimes like that. Changkun was quiet and reserved but was always roped into Jooheon’s schemes. Changkyun had come to the orphanage after his parents had sold him off for a few extra bucks at the ripe age of 6 and ultimately abandoned by the man who had bought him for being a shitty worker. He had been taken in when he was 8 and didn’t like to talk about his past for obvious reasons. Jooheon knew this and would help him to keep his mind off it. He even helped him through his nightmares and made sure he knew that they would never abandon him.

Hyungwon was a little different from the others. The 16-year-old was the son of the most powerful man in their town if you could even call it that. Despite having food on the table and a roof over his head, Hyungwon was far from living in luxury. His mother had died giving birth to him, leaving him with his abusive father. Before he had met the others, he would stay at home, trying to stay out of the way and lived like a shadow. He was thin as a twig despite his height (he was almost eye to eye with Shownu and was still growing) and often got sick. 

He had met the others by chance one day when he had to run errands that day, his cheek still stinging from his father’s drunken rage a few hours before. Changkyun had just come to the orphanage and the six boys had been causing their usual havoc. They were taunting the soldiers that acted as the pillar of order in the town. Hyungwon had been taught to stay out of their way or they would shoot him like they did to the criminals that his father would catch. But despite the threat, the soldiers seemed to simply ignore the six kids that were trying to mess with them. One of the captains had snapped harshly at them, causing them to laugh and run off, most likely to cause more chaos wherever they went. Hyungwon had never really had a chance to play with kids his own age and was a little jealous of their friendship. 

By chance, Jooheon had run in his direction, pulling the reluctant Changkyun behind him. He wasn’t watching where he was going and ended up ramming into Hyungwon at full force. He had heard a distant “Jooheon!” before the thin boy was knocked back, causing him to drop the bag full of groceries he had just bought and his father’s wallet along with it. His butt hit the ground first, sending pain up his tailbone and spine, but the only thing he could think of was the coins and bills that his father had told him not to loose. If he lost the wallet, he would regret it.

“Woah! Are you okay?”

Hyungwon looked up. The sun was shining above him so he couldn’t quite make out the face in front of him, nor the hand that was outstretched to him. “Sorry about that. I didn’t see you.”

“...” Hyungwon took the hand because he felt rude if he didn’t. The smaller boy hoisted him up. He turned out to be a lot stronger than Hyungwon thought he was. Or maybe it was because Hyungwon was so frail. 

“I think you dropped this.” A smiling older boy with blond hair had his father’s wallet. Hyungwon quickly snatched the object out of his hands and stuffed it into his pocket with an almost inaudible “Thanks.”

“Sorry about Jooheon,” a white-haired boy said with a smile. He had collected the stray produce and haded the bag back to Hyungwon. “He lives in his own world.”

“You’re not hurt, are you?” a boy heavily leaning on crutches asked. “You don’t look very good.”

“Hey! I didn’t hit his face!” Jooheon protested. “He was like that before!”  
“Who are you?” the blond man asked Hyungwon. “I haven’t seen you around here. Did you just move here?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “I was born here. My name’s Hyungwon.” The answer was so quiet he doubted the boy had heard it. 

The boy smiled anyway. “Nice to meet you, Hyungwon. I’m Wonho. All of us here live at the orphanage at the edge of town. Well, except for Shownu.” He pointed to a tall boy at the back. He had been so quiet that Hyungwon hadn’t seen him at first. He introduced the rest of the group and Hyungwon was overwhelmed by all the names. He chewed on his lip and was about to say “Nice to meet you” when he was interrupted by a very loud yell. It was one he knew all too well. 

“HYUNGWON!”

He visibly flinched at the yell and he shrunk in on himself. Before he could prepare himself, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and he was whipped around. He was then face to face with his very angry father. It was obvious he ran all the way here looking for him because he was breathing hard and his face was red.

“How could you? You brat! After everything I’ve done for you? You go and steal my wallet?!” They were starting to turn heads. The boy shrunk further down.

“I-I didn’t. You-You asked me to...to get groceries…” Hyungwon protested softly. 

His father didn’t listen. Instead, he brought his hand down hard onto Hyungwon’s already bruised cheekbone. 

“We’ll talk about this when we get home. Now give it back.”

Hyungwon took the wallet out with shaky hands and held it out to his father. He took the wallet in one hand and grabbed onto Hyungwon’s arm with the other. “And what are you doing with the orphanage rats? You know you’re supposed to stay home. You’re my son, so don’t associate yourself with them.”

“Ye...Yes.” Hyungwon squeaked out. 

The poor boy had snuck one last look back at the group of boys. They all had a look in their eyes, one that Hyungwon often got. Pity. However, there was something else there that he wasn’t used to. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it gave him a nice feeling in his chest. He wanted to meet with those boys again.


End file.
